


Depend On You

by clauxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Near Death Experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clauxx/pseuds/clauxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles” Derek’s voice was pleading, but the anger never left Stiles. Derek could not only smell it waving off the younger man, but he could see it in his eyes. They would be shinning if Stiles were a werewolf.<br/>Hell, Derek would be dead by now if Stiles were a werewolf, even though Derek was an Alpha.<br/>“You almost got me killed Derek” Stiles word cut right through Derek’s chest.<br/>“I’m sorry” it was all Derek said, because, well, that was all Derek could say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depend On You

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfiction on the Teen Wolf fandom. Also, my first language is not english and I don't have a beta, so I'm sorry for any type/grammar mistakes.  
> I hope you like it.

“Get the fuck out” Stiles said as soon as he got caught of Derek’s image.

“Stiles…”

“Out” Stiles said again, this time leaving his bed and walking towards the older man.

“Let me…”

“I said _out_ ” this time Stiles pushed Derek against the window, and caught by surprise Derek stumbled a few steps back. Stiles was really angry, and Derek couldn’t really blame him for that, but he could try and explain himself.

“ _Stiles_ ” Derek’s voice was pleading, but the anger never left Stiles. Derek could not only smell it waving off the younger man, but he could see it in his eyes. They would be shinning if Stiles were a werewolf.

Hell, Derek would be _dead_ by now if Stiles were a werewolf, even though Derek was an Alpha.

“You almost got me _killed_ Derek” Stiles word cut right through Derek’s chest.

“I’m sorry” it was all Derek said, because, well, that was all Derek _could_ say.

“Obviously, why not? Now come here and have make up sex because _sorry_ if enough, right?” Stiles voice was sarcastic and mean. He knew his words were hurting Derek, and that was exactly what he wanted to do. And boy, he could do much more damage if he really wanted to. But he was _not_ like Derek, and he doesn’t _hurt_ people he _love_ unless he has to prove a point.

“Just listen, please” Derek pleaded, and Stiles crossed his arms.

“Go on, do your best. What’s your excuse now?”

“I couldn’t let _you_ fight _my_ fight, Stiles” Derek said, not once looking away from Stiles eyes. “I couldn’t stay there, knowing you were _hurt_ and do _nothing_ about it”

“Yeah, so instead you decided to show up and _kill_ me instead” Stiles interrupted. Derek let out a sigh. He wasn’t winning this one, he knew it from the second he saw the betrayal on Stiles’ eyes, but he _had_ to at least _try_ and _explain_ things.

“Why would I want to kill my mate, Stiles?” Derek asked, and that shut Stiles up for a second. “I just couldn’t stay out, okay? I tried, I really did, but I couldn’t. My wolf could sense you’re hurt, and it was just too much pain. Fuck, I couldn’t sit there and risk losing you”

“We were almost there Derek. We were almost winning. You screwed it all by showing up” Stiles said, finally giving in to frustration instead of anger.

“We won at the end” Derek tried, and again Stiles eyes looked like he could kill Derek right then and there if he really wanted to.

“At what price? Me getting almost killed, Danny heartbroken, everyone in the pack hurt , and Boyd almost dying _on you_. Well done, Derek”

“The fight was inevitable” and that was enough to set Stiles on fire again. He launched himself on Derek, punching every single place he could reach until Derek held his wrists.

“I was almost done with the spell, Lydia had got them trapped and the Argents were almost there. They _believed_ we wanted nothing with you. They were going to leave you alone because they believe we were not good enough as an Alpha to be in their pack, you asshole. They were one step to get killed without noticing it, because, damn it, at least I’m good at my magic. But not, stupid Derek Hale has to show up and fuck it all” Stiles practically screamed the last part, pushing himself free of Derek’s grab.

“They had you _tied up_ ” Derek said, stepping closer, only to see Stiles stepping back.

“And that was the plan, genius” Stiles answered “Now, _get out_. I need to rest after almost experiencing death thank to a certain stupid Alpha. Plus, I don’t want to see, or talk or even listen to you anymore” he finished, turning his back to Derek and crawling back to back.

Derek stood there, not moving. He was _not_ going to leave until they talked, Stiles liked it or not.

“I think I said, more than once, for you to leave. Are you death or what?” Stiles said from his bed, and Derek sighed.

“I’m in love with one of the most stupid stubborn kid in Beacon Hills. He happens to be the Sheriff’s son, but he’s always breaking laws and showing up at crime scenes even when he’s clearly told _not_ to. But he can’t stay out of it because he knows that people he loves are in danger, and he’d rather risk his life than not be there to at least try and save his friends. He says everything is okay, and reassures all of them that things will end up alright, even when he’s not sure of that himself. He’s always coming up with a plan, because he’s a freaking genius and somehow he manages to do research about supernatural things all night and still go through school on morning and supernatural shit all day. But he doesn’t like when tries and save him, because it makes him feel vulnerable, and he can’t stand that because he _promised_ his mom he would always be strong, even though he’s totally broken. And he’s one of the strongest people I know, even though he’s totally broken. He’s annoying and he just can’t shut up or stand still, no matter what. But that is just another thing of the all the things about him that made me fall in love.  He’s sarcastic, and ironic. He makes everyone around him laugh, sometimes without really trying it. It’s just this thing about him, you know, that you can’t help but be happy around him. And he’s beautiful, even though he can’t see it himself. He’s far from perfect, but I know that he is perfect _to me_. He’s all I need. He make de smile, feel and laugh again, when all I felt was anger and pain. He was the light to my eternal night. He brought me out of dark. And last month he put himself in danger to save me, once more, and he got hurt on the process. And I knew he would get mad at me for getting in the way, but I _needed_ to save him, because I couldn’t stand losing him.” Derek said, and for some weird reason Stiles didn’t cut him off during his speech, nor did he talk after Derek stopped talking.

It was one of that few time Stiles was speechless, because he had no idea this is how Derek felt about him. Sure, he knew they were mates, and sure he knew Derek loved him. But he didn’t know it was _this_ much. He always thought it was more Derek’s wolf than Derek himself who wanted him.

“I love you too” Stiles whispered, and a human wouldn’t have heard it, but Derek was far from being human, and before any of them realized it, Stiles was already out of bed and standing right in front of Derek.

All Derek had to do was lean in closer and their lips would be touching, and that was exactly what he did. The feeling of having Stiles lips on his was overwhelming. He was so scared he’d lost Stiles, first last month when Deucalion cut through Stiles’ stomach, and now when Stiles told him to leave his room.

But there he was, kissing him like his life depended on Derek. And maybe it did. Just like Derek’s life depended on Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked, and I hope no one hated Derek or Stiles too much.  
> I mean, it's not totally Derek's fault. And I know he's a little bit out of character, but psychology explain it a little bit (but I'm way too lazy to explain).  
> If something got confused, I'm sorry. And by the way, the fight against the Alphas were one month before their fight, and Stiles was just released from the hospital. In my mind, Derek never visited him while he was at the hospital, at least not when he was conscious.  
> And I like kudos, but I like comments better because they are the only way I can know where I'm failing and where I'm good. So please, give me a feedback, uh?


End file.
